Champagne Hearts
by angelgirl 158
Summary: England knew it was a mistake going to France's party.  Can a certain party holder make him not regret this.  Fruk spamano other pairings.  Rated for Romano's and England's mouth.  Happy new year yawl


"A drunken mind speaks for a sober heart."

England knew this was a mistake. He knew it was a mistake coming to Francis party. He had planned on not spending his new year alone again. Though all he was doing was hiding in the back of the room drinking his 6th or 7th glass of champagne, he couldn't remember, ignoring everyone.

He watched a drunken Prussia flirt with a drunken Hungary. As Spain chases after a pissed off Romano, and Germany tries to control an extremely hyper Italy. Greece argues with a drunken Turkey and many other groups doing equally stupid stuff. He could hear all their conversations as he walked passed to go get something to drink.

"How about coming over to the awesome me house after this?"

"How about not."

'You will.' England though bitterly to himself.

"Please Lovino?"

"No you bastard."

"Please everyone else will be."

"I don't care I'm not your fucking doll to show off to all those bastards."

"Please just one midnight kiss."

"No means no. Why don't you understa… What are you doing you bastard? Romano yelled as a certain Spaniard reached for the Italians pants.

England knew where this was going either Spain dead or Lovino being fucked in the closet. Not a second after that thought entered England's mind did he hear a slap, a hard one at that, and a certain Spaniard running for his life.

"Italy just shut up for a little while."

"I'm sorry Ludwig."

'Don't cry please don't start.' England thought knowing it didn't take much for Italy to cry. Thankfully Germany stopped him before he could.

"Shut up you old man."

"How about you make me you little brat."

"I will."

'I need more alcohol to deal with any of you.'

He had finally made it through the huge room to the drinks filled with lots of French champagnes. While he heard a voice say there was 30 minutes to midnight he simply rolled his eyes and hoped these 30 minutes would hurry the fuck up. He went back to his spot, this time with fewer problems, and sat again thinking to himself.

'This party sucks fucking frog and his party.'

"Angleterre why are you way over here sulking instead of being social with the rest of us."

Bloody fucking hell the frog himself.

"What do you want frog?"

"You're not acting normal. What's wrong mon amour."

"Nothing."

"Want some more to drink?" Francis said holding out a full bottle of champagne.

"Fine."

The two sat there taking drinks out of the bottle, letting the effects of the alcohol take over on them. They weren't drunk, not yet at least, just tipsy. The two managed to have a descant conversation where they didn't point out the other flaws and try to piss the other off. Unfortunately it had to end at some point when France got up to announce there was two minutes left until midnight.

He sighed as he stood alone, while others had moved near their lovers. He had forgotten about the tradition of standing near your lovers and start kissing at midnight. He noticed that Francis came over and stood near him again. 'He's probably just doing it to make me feel better about being alone, dumb frog.' The time passed in silence as people started the count down.

10…

'He should get moving to someone if he's going to kiss them.'

9…

'What if he's going to kiss me?'

8…

'_Why would he do that?'_

7…

'Because he can finally see that's what I want.'

6…

'_So who cares what you want.'_

5…

'Hey maybe he realized I like him and like me back.'

4…

'Oh yeah cause constantly fighting and insulting is a way of showing love.'

3…

'I guess you're right.' At that moment France reached over and grabbed Arthur's hand.

2…

The voice was quiet and France reached over with his over and grabbed England's cheek stocking it with the pad of his thumb.

1…

France slowly leaned in and gently kissed England. Arthur was surprised but kissed him but nonetheless. They could hear others cheering and they were sure others were kissing as well. Though they only cared about them and right here right now enjoying the kiss. Both happy were happy they were finally together and doing what they dreamed about for years.

"Je t'amie Angleterre."

"I love your too, git."

The two were unaware that Hungary and Japan had taken pictures of them and many other couples kissing.

Sure enough the next day they all got a calendar, courtesy of the two yaoi fans, filled with many different couples kissing. Sure enough Spain had gotten that kiss he wanted.


End file.
